


Lessons Learned

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Reader steps out of line at sanctuary and Negan teaches her a lesson.





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ grimes-slut! Enjoy!

“Shut the hell up, Sherry,” You threaten as the woman taunts you from the doorway. You had been passing by Negan’s bedroom where Sherry had just exited, assuming that he had been in there with her.

“And are you going to make me, Y/N? You know you can’t do anything,” She taunts and you lunge forward towards her. Honestly, in that moment you didn’t even care what happened to you if you hurt her, you just knew she deserved it. 

Before you can lay a hand on the woman, an arm grasps your bicep, holding you back. Assuming it was Dwight, who was always sniffing around Sherry whenever Negan wasn’t around, you spun around and smacked the man across the face, the sound echoing through the hallway. You immediately drop your hand when you see that it is definitely not Dwight. Your eyes widen at the sight of Negan standing in front of you with an incredibly pissed off look on his face and you immediately begin rambling an apology. 

“Now what in the fuck is going on here?” His angry voice booms as he looks between the two of you. 

“You saw her Negan, she tried to attack me!” Sherry cried from the door, hysterical and you can’t help but roll your eyes at her theatrics.

“Calm the fuck down Sherry, why don’t you go visit with the other wives and I’ll handle this.” He placates and she nods before walking past you both, you can see the self-satisfied smirk on her face as she leaves and it makes your blood boil. 

“And for you, Y/N. You’ve got quite the set on you to go after Sherry like that,” He muses as he pulls you by the arm to closest room, which just so happens to be his. 

“That bitch deserved it,” You spit as you take a seat on one of the chairs in his bedroom. 

“I’ll admit, while Sherry is ridiculously fucking hot, she does have her moments.” He concedes as he sits on the table in front of your chair. He leans Lucille against the side of your chair and you let out a sigh of relief that she would not be an active participant in this conversation.

“Alright, Y/N. I’m gonna be honest with you, normally I wouldn’t get involved with this fuckin’ girly bullshit and I’d just pull up a chair and watch the two of you go at it, but you seem pretty upset, so tell me what happened,” Your eyebrows raise at his statement, which is a queer mixture of sincerity and vulgarity, but with all the time you’d spent at the sanctuary you really weren’t surprised. 

“Pretty much what you saw, Sherry was being a bitch, said something that pissed me off and I tried to knock her on her bony little ass.” A smirk crosses his lips at the bluntness of your statement. 

“You gonna tell me what she said to get your fucking panties in such a twist?” You say nothing in response to his question, looking down at the floor, not wanting him to know that you and Sherry’s argument had been about your feelings for Negan. 

“You know what, I’ll be right back. Don't go anywhere.” He says, exiting the room quickly before you can say a word. A few minutes pass before he re-enters the room with a smirk on his face. 

“Well, well, well, Y/N. I just had the most interesting conversation with Sherry, and ya know what she told me? She said that you got jealous when you saw her leaving my room because you wish it was you, is that true?” He booms as he sits down in front of you. You stay quiet, not answering his question. His hand grips your jaw, forcing you to look up into his eyes. 

“I said, Is. That. True? Is she right, does that little pussy get wet every time I’m around?” He husks and your eyes widen at his question. 

“Answer me, Y/N.” He prods and you give a shallow nod. 

“Mmmm, well this is quite the development here, Y/N. I have to say this is pretty fucking unexpected.” Negan teases you, leaning in so his face is close to yours. 

“But it’s definitely not unwelcome,” He whispers before crashing his lips onto yours. You moan at the feeling, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself as close as possible to him. 

“Someone’s eager,” He teases as he pulls away from your now swollen lips. He stands, extending his hand to you and helping you to your feet before leading you over to the bed. 

“But don’t think I forgot about you slapping me earlier, I’m not gonna let that one go so easily, Y/N.” Negan sits at the foot of the bed and pulls you down so your bent over his knees. 

“That was very bad what you did, Y/N. And you know what happens to bad girls?” He asks as he pulls your skirt up around your waist and your panties down and off your legs, exposing your ass. 

“What?” You whimper softly as he runs his hand across your bottom. 

“They get punished,” He husks as he raises his hand before bringing it down sharply. You jolt forward and cry out at the sting. You felt yourself getting aroused by his actions as he did it again. This time a small moan escaped your lips. 

“I think you’re enjoying this, Y/N.” Negan teases you as he places his hand between your legs, feeling the wetness leaking from your folds. 

“I was right, you’re fucking soaked,” He groans as he thrusts two fingers inside you. The sensation makes you cry out in pleasure as he thrusts his fingers inside you roughly. 

“Oh my god, Negan!” You cry as he continues his motions. 

His fingers suddenly leave you and you whimper at the sudden loss of stimulation. 

“I know, but I did say this was punishment, Y/N,” His hand spanks you again and you let out a loud moan as the sharp pain from his hand sends pleasure coursing through your body. 

“Count, Y/N.” He growls from behind you and you can feel the outline of his sizable erection beneath you. 

His hand smacks down on you again. 

“One!” 

“Good girl,” He praises as he massages the area he just hit. He continues his actions, spanking you roughly, giving you no break to relax. Tears form in your eyes from the repeated swats.

“One more,” Negan says before he brings his hand down again. 

“Fuck! Ten!” You yelp, both in pain from the strike and relief that it was the last one. His hand massages the red area, trying to alleviate the pain from the area. You rise from his lap and immediately straddle him, pulling his lips onto yours roughly as you begin grinding on his hard cock desperately. His "punishment" had gotten you all riled up and you needed some form of release. Your hands fall to his belt and you swiftly unbuckle it and his jeans before reaching inside and grasping his cock. He groans against your lips at the feeling of your hand wrapped around him.

“Mmmmm, someone’s a big boy,” You tease as you pull away from his lips. He curses both at your words and at the sensations your hand is eliciting as it strokes him firmly.

“Fuck me, please? Stretch me open with that big cock,” You whisper as you quicken the motion of your hand.

“Holy fucking shit,” Negan says, watching you in amazement before flipping you over onto your back and settling over you. His hand grasps his cock, positioning it at your entrance as you wrap your legs around his waist loosely. 

“You ready?” He asks cockily and you nod frantically. Negan thrusts forward, entering you completely in one stroke.

“Oh my god!” You cry out in pleasure, no one had ever made you feel like this before. Your hands grasp the sheets, trying to find some leverage as he starts hammering into your roughly. His hands push your shirt up and he pulls down the cup of your bra, exposing your breast as he pinches your nipple roughly.

“Goddamn girl, if I knew you were gonna be this tight, I would have started fucking you sooner.” He grunts as he lifts your legs over his shoulders. 

“Fuck, Negan!” You wail as the change in position allows him to thrust deeper inside you. You can feel you release building in your stomach. 

“I’m so close,” You whimper as he continues to pound into you. 

“That’s it, Y/N. Cum on my cock.” He growls as his hand drifts down to where you’re joined and he pinches your clit harshly, immediately pushing you over the edge. Your vision cuts to black as your orgasm washes over you in intense waves. You can feel your walls spasm around his cock as he fucks you through your high. Negan's thrusts quicken before he pulls out, spilling his release all over your stomach. 

“Motherfucker!” He cries as he strokes himself through his release. Looking up at him, you gather some of his release on your finger and bring it to your mouth, sucking it clean. 

“Mmmmm,” You whimper and he curses at your filthy actions. 

“Holy shit, I think I'm in love.” He exclaims as he lies down on the mattress next to you as you both catch your breath. 

“You gonna behave now?” He asks as you pull your shirt over your stomach, cleaning the mess from your stomach before standing from the bed and grabbing your panties from the floor.

“You keep fucking me like that and I’ll think about it,” You tease as he rises from the bed and tucks himself back into his jeans and walks you toward the door. He opens the door just as Sherry walks around the corner, heading towards Negan’s room and you turn back towards him and crash your lips onto his, kissing him roughly and moaning in exaggeration to piss her off. His hands drift down to your ass, squeezing it harshly. 

“I know what you’re doing, you naughty girl,” He whispers as you pull back from him and stuff your panties into his hand. 

“Why don’t you keep those for now?” His eyes darken at your actions and you turn away from him and walk towards Sherry, who has been standing there watching the two of you, mouth agape. 

Her eyes follow you as you walk by her and you throw your middle finger up as you pass by her. A satisfied smile crosses your lips when you hear Negan’s booming laugh as you continue down the hallway away from his room.


End file.
